The Core will primarily be used as a shared facility for the production of various transgenic and knockout (knock in) animals for the investigators of the proposed program project. In addition to this, the Core provides a broad range of animal related services to maximize the efficiency of each project and enhance interactions among the investigators. The Core has more than 15 years of history of assisting investigators on the Penn campus as well as in foreign countries and contributed to numerous collaborative works that were published in leading scientific journals. The Core aims to play a pivotal role in the Program Project for assuring integrity of the experimental data by providing genetically defined experimental animals as well as materials and information for production and analysis of those animals.